Love's Jealousy
by Wargreymon 316
Summary: It's a Mimi and Matt love story.....R&R please
1. Love's Jealousy

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.  
  
  
The digidestined are in ther final year of high school......  
  
Love's Jealousy(Part 1)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
"Mimi wait up!!!"  
Mimi turned around and smiled at the man coming towards her. "Hi sweetheart." Mimi kissed the man.  
"What was that for ?"  
"For being such a great guy Matt."  
Matt smiled at Mimi "Thanks Mimi. Mimi I was wondering if you wanted to go to the spring dance with me?"  
"Of course who else would I go with." Mimi replied.  
"I thought I should ask first even thought we've been dating for a while."  
Mimi smiled at Matt "Look Matt I got to get to my class I'll talk to you after school.Okay?"  
"All right I'll meet you at your locker."  
"Okay bye sweetie."Mimi kissed Matt.  
"Farewell love of my life." Matt replied staring at Mimi as she walked away.  
  
********  
After Class  
  
  
'Man why do I get stuck with so much homework.' Matt thought 'Oh well seeing Mimi will brighten my day up.' Matt walked through the halls saying hi to fellow students as he went to Mimi's locker. As Matt came into view of Mimi's locker he saw Mimi talking to another guy. Matt's anger grew 'What's that loser doing with Mimi?" Matt thought. His fist began getting tighter until his knuckles turned white. Matt then couldn't believe what he saw next. Mimi hugged the guy she was talking too and the guy walked off. Matt ran towards Mimi "Who the hell was that guy and why did you hug him?"  
"Matt is there something wrong ?"  
"I want to know who that guy was ?"  
"I think your jealous."  
"Mimi answer me !!! Tell me who was that guy." Matt yelled in anger. Mimi looked at Matt in shock.  
"You've never ever once raised your voice at me Matt."Mimi said her eyes began to water "The person I was talking to was Izzy. I asked him to help fix my computer and he said yes that's why I hugged him." Mimi then ran off crying. Matt's face began to turn red. 'Good going Matt your jealousy just made the one girl you love cry.' Matt thought pounding his fist into a locker. 'I better go apologize to her.' Matt thought as he ran after Mimi.'Where did she go?' Matt thought looking at the school field.  
  
*******  
  
Next day  
  
  
'I hope these flowers can cheer her up.' Matt thought.After Mimi had ran away from yesterday Matt spent the better part of his night trying to think up of a good way to apologize to Mimi. Matt walked towards Mimi's locker 'She looks as beautiful as the first day I met her.' he thought.   
"Mimi I'm sorry." Matt said.  
Mimi turned around and saw Matt she turned around and went back to getting her books.  
"I deserve that Mimi. I'm really sorry I just couldn't stand it when you hugged another guy. I realize that I shouldn't be so jealous but I love you Mimi and I don't want to lose you. These are for you."Matt said handing the flowers he was carrying to Mimi "I hope you can forgive me".  
Mimi looked at Matt "I forgive you silly."she said taking the flowers and then hugging him."I love you too Matt." Mimi said kissing Matt. Matt returned the kiss.   
  
  
*******  
  
Later that day....  
  
  
Matt had a smile the whole day at school. Matt went home after talking to Mimi about the dance. 'I cant't wait for the dance it's going to be great.' Matt thought throwing his books to the floor. ' I better do my home work.'   
After three hours of homework Matt decided to go see Mimi. He drove over to her house and rang the doorbell to her house. Mimi's mom opened the door "Hi Mrs. Tachikawa is Mimi home?"  
"Hello Matt come in. Mimi's in her room do you want me to go get her?"  
"No let me surprise her."  
Matt walked towards Mimi's room. Mimi's door was open he went in and he suddely snapped at what he saw..........  
  
  
  
  
To Be continued  
  
  
I would like people to review this story 10 or more reviews and I'll write about what happened next  
  



	2. Love's Jealousy

  
  
Love's Jealousy(Part 2)  
By:Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
Matt ran right after the guy who was hovering over Mimi who had his hand over her hand. Matt spun the guy around and punched him in the jaw.   
"NOOOOOOOO"Mimi screamed.  
Matt then realized who it was that was lying on the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing Izzy?"  
Izzy looked up at Matt in surprise. Izzy was speechless the fact that his jaw hurt didn't help either.  
"Matt !!!What are you doing ?" Mimi yelled.  
"I heard a scream Mimi are you okay?" Mrs.Tachikawa said rushing into the room "What happened?"  
"I'm fine mother."Mimi said helping Izzy up "Why don't you take Izzy into the living room I'll tell you later what happened."  
"All right." Mimi's mother said helping Izzy. As soon as she left Mimi slammed the door. Matt stood there stilll angry at what he saw. Mimi looked at Matt with fire in her eyes.  
"Matt what were you thinking ? How could you hurt Izzy like that?" Mimi yelled.  
"Mimi I thought he was making a move on you I...."  
"I don't want to hear it Matt," Mimi interrupted "I don't like you being so jealous."  
Mimi looked into Matt's eyes and she started to whimper. "Matt I think we should see other people."   
Matt stood there in shock "Mimi I can change just give me another chance." Matt said trying to hug Mimi.  
Mimi pushed Matt away "Matt don't make it any harder than it already is." Mimi said as she started to cry. "Please Mimi...." Matt said as his eyes started to water.  
"Matt I think you should leave." Mimi said as she opened her door. Matt looked at her and couldn't believe it was over. His relationship with Mimi was the only thing that ever went right in his life. Matt walked out the door and Mimi shut the door in his face. The last image he saw of Mimi was her crying. Matt walked to the living room and saw Izzy with a ice pack on his jaw.  
"Izzy I'm sorry I hit you I didn't mean to...."  
Izzy looked at Matt an only grunted unable to say anything else. Matt looked at Izzy and then to Mimi's mother who was getting him a new ice pack. "Bye Mrs. Tachikawa."  
Mimi's mother just stared at Matt. Matt walked away and soon he was outside Matt walked into his car and sat their crying.  
  
*********  
  
The Next Day  
  
Matt hadn't slept last night he looked horrible he walked down the halls with his head down. Matt didn't even want to go to school he didn't want to make Mimi sad with his presence. A hand then touched his shoulder he looked up it was Tai "Hey Matt. Wow you look horrible."   
"Thanks Tai."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Mimi dumped me." Matt said trying to hold in the tears.  
"That's gotta hurt. Hey Matt cheer up you'll meet lots of girls at the dance."  
Matt looked up at Tai and just walked away from him.  
"Was it something I said?" Tai looking at Matt.  
Matt didn't even remember the dance he thought about what Mimi would have looked like. A tear drop ran down his cheek it hurt to much to think about her. Matt walked to his next class he sat down in his seat and listened to the teacher's lecture.  
  
*********  
  
Later that Day  
  
Matt walked to his car he hadn't seen Mimi all day. Matt finally reached his car when he saw Izzy talking to Mimi. Izzy was wincing from talking to Mimi. Mimi was smiling at Izzy and laughing at some joke he told. Matt ducked down so they couldn't see him. Izzy helped Mimi into his car and he finally got in and they drove off together. ' I guess she's moved on.' Matt thought. Matt got in to his car but didn't have the energy to turn the key. He sat in his car trying to stay calm but couldn't his eyes started to water ' Stop crying Matt you'll meet someone else.' He thought starting the car. Matt went through his mind of all the girls at the school but the only one he wanted was Mimi.   
  
*********  
Mimi's house  
  
"Izzy thanks for the ride." Mimi said smiling.  
"No problem...ow."Izzy said wincing. "Uh Mimi....I was wondering...."  
"Yes???" Mimi said in curiosity.  
"I was wondering if I could take you to the Spring dance.....I know that you and Matt are a couple and all but I wantede to know if we could go as friends....."  
"Yes Izzy."  
"What???"  
"I'll go with you to the dance." Mimi said.  
"But what about Matt ? "  
Mimi frowned "We broke up Izzy I forgot to tell you."  
"I'm sorry Mimi. I didn't know. I would have given you more time to....."  
"It's okay Izzy."  
Izzy tried changing the subject "Okay......Um since the dance the dance is in three days I'll pick you up at 6:00."  
"Great Izzy." Mimi said smiling.  
"Prodigious."  
"I'll see you later Izzy and thanks for fixing my computer." Mimi said opening the door and walking in.  
"Bye Mimi." Izzy said with a big smile on his face. 'I actually got a date with Mimi, ' Izzy thought ' I better get ready for it.' Izzy ran to his car smiling.  
  
********  
  
The Next day  
  
Matt looked at his watch ' Lunch time. ' he thought he was trying as hard as he could to forget Mimi. But Mimi was the only image that appeared in his mind everything he saw reminded him of her. Matt walked to a bench and ate his bagged lunch. Matt gazed off into the distance looking at couples holding hands ' That use to be Mimi and me.' Matt thought. Matt then noticed a pink haired girl accepting flowers and candy from a guy 'Hmmmm that looks a lot like Mimi.....Noooo it can't be..' Matt then saw Mimi kiss the guy. Matt got up 'No I can't let this happen I have to prove to her that we were meant to be together. And I think I know how......"  
  
  
  
To be continued........  
  
  
  
How will Matt get Mimi back ??? Will it lead back to love or disaster??? Tune in next time.......  
  
  
For the love of digimon READ AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!  
  



	3. Love's Jealousy

  
  
  
  
Love's Jealousy(Final part)  
By: Wargreymon 3:16  
  
  
  
  
Day before the dance....  
  
"Matt I don't see how this is going to help get Mimi back." Tai said carrying a load of equipment.  
"Tai this is just a part of my plan but tomorrow you'll find out." Matt said loading his car with the equipment.  
"Whatever Matt good luck." Tai said closing Matt's car door.  
"Thanks for the help. So I'll be seeing you and Sora at the dance?"  
"Yup."  
"Well I better go get ready. See you later Tai."  
"Later Matt." Tai replied.  
Matt pulled away from the carpark of the mall smiling at what he was going to do. Now all he had too do was go to the jewlers.  
  
  
********  
  
The Next Day  
  
Izzy looked at his watch as he approached Mimi's home ' As I calculated on time.' he thought. Izzy was carrying a bouquet of roses he checked to make sure everything was in order and the rang the doorbell. Mimi's mother opened the door "Hello Izzy," she said smiling "Mimi will be out in a minute." Mimi's mother walked to Mimi's room. Izzy looked at the pictures hanging from the wall everyone of them had at least one picture of Mimi in it. Izzy smiled and turned around and his knees suddenly got weak. Mimi was standing there in a pink dress with her pink hair flowing down and she was wearing pink high heels. "Mimi you look beautiful."  
Mimi looked Izzy up and down "Your not so bad yourself." Mimi said smiling.  
Izzy suddenly remember the roses " These are for you ." Izzy said handing the bouquet to Mimi.  
"Oh thank you Izzy that is so sweet of you." Mimi said smelling the roses.  
"Shall we go?" Izzy said offering his arm.  
"Yes let's go." Mimi took Izzy's arm as they headed to Izzy's car.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Matt looked at the watch he had spent most of his day getting ready for the dance and winning Mimi's heart back. Matt looked at the ring he had bought. He had spent every last dime he had earned to buy it. Matt put the ring back into his pocket and picked up his guitar and headed to his car. He put all his things in the front seat. Matt thought about what he was going to say to Mimi after he serenaded her with a song he had made for her. Matt turned the corner then suddenly everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Mimi!! Izzy !! Get over here." Tai yelled.  
Izzy seeing Tai escorted Mimi over "Hey Tai!" Where's Sora ?"  
"She went to the check her make up..." Tai looked at Mimi " Damn Mimi you look fine !!!"  
Mimi blushed "Thanks Tai."  
"And what am I?"  
Tai turned around "The sexiest woman alive. " Tai said kissing Sora.  
"Hi Sora." Izzy said.  
"Hello Sora." Mimi said staring at the large crowd dancing.  
"Hey Izzy. Hey Mimi what are you looking at?" Sora said looking at Mimi.  
"Huh...Oh I was wondering if Matt found a date for the dance."  
"Don't worry about it Mimi Matt will be here tonight." Tai said pulling Sora to the dance floor.  
"Well see ya..." Sora said getting pulled into the dance floor.  
"That's good I don't want to see him sad because we broke up. Oh I'm sorry Izzy I didn't mean to talk about Matt...."  
Izzy smiled at Mimi"It's okay Mimi it doesn't matter cause i'm here with you... come on let's dance." Izzy pulled Mimi to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Two hours later  
  
  
"Where the hell is he? The dance is almost over." Tai said out loud.  
"What are you talking about ?" Sora replied.  
"Matt told me that he was going to get Mimi back tonight but I don't see him anywhere."  
"Don't worry about it you know how Matt is he's always late."  
"I guess so. So how about a kiss Sora???" Tai said looking at Sora up and down.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
After the dance  
  
Izzy opened the car door and helped Mimi out of his car "Mimi I had a great time with you."  
"So did I Izzy." Mimi took Izzy's hand and got up.  
Izzy walked Mimi to her door "Well we're here Mimi." Izzy said looking into Mimi's eyes. Izzy couldn't help it as he planted a kiss on Mimi right on the lips. Mimi didn't struggle but accepted it. Mimi realizing what was happening pushed Izzy away "Izzy I'm sorry I can't do this."  
"Sorry Mimi I didn't know what got into me your just to beautiful."  
"Um Izzy I think we should stay as friends."  
Izzy face went pale he didn't know what to do or say he stood their in shock finally after a brief moment of scilence Izzy spoke up. "I understand you still love Matt don't you?"  
Mimi nodded " I guess so it's just that we've been through so much I think I should try to work it out with him."  
"Mimi I won't stand in your way I can see you two are really in love."  
"Thank you Izzy." Mimi kissed Izzy on the cheek "I'll see you at school then."  
"Goodnight Mimi." Izzy began to walk away. Mimi opened the door to her house. Mimi noticed everyone was sleeping. She went to her room and decided to go to sleep and find Matt and talk to him.  
  
  
********  
  
Next day  
  
Mimi awoke when her mother came into her room.  
"Good morning Mom."  
Mimi's mother seemed sad like she had just gotten some bad news.  
"What's wrong mom?"  
"Mimi brace your self but Matt's been in a accident."  
Mimi eyes went wide 'No' She thought. "What happened?"  
"He was in a car accident I don't know all the details but Matt's in critical condition." Mimi jumped out of her bed "We have to go see him." Mimi said putting on some old clothes.   
"I know your father's getting the car started come on Mimi let's go."  
Mimi ran out the door and into the car as her mother tried to catch up. Mimi didn't know what to do she felt so useless she couldn't do anything to help Matt. They finally reached the hospital Mimi rushed in and asked a nurse where they were holding Matt. Mimi ran to the roomthe nurse told her and noticed some people crowding around the door it was Matt's friends and parents. Tai looked up from comforting Sora "Mimi you made it ."  
"How is he Tai?" Mimi said trying to go mad.  
"He hasn't changed he's still unconscious." Sora looked at Mimi.  
"I'm sorry Mimi."  
Izzy came over "Hi Mimi."  
"Izzy?!?!"  
"Mimi I think you should go in and see him." Izzy said putting his hands on her shoulder.  
"All right." Mimi looked a Matt's parents and T.k they were all trying to comfort one another but the tears kept coming. Mimi looked at the door and walked in she saw Matt lying in the bed unconcious with scars on his face and a broken hand. Mimi found a chair and sat next to Matt's bed. She looked at Matt again and started to cry.  
"Matt please wake up." she said holding on to his limp hand. " Matt this wasn't suppose to happen we were suppose to be together forever." Mimi couldn't restrain her self she kept crying and hoping that Matt would wake up. Hours passed people came to check on Mimi and Matt. Everyone of Matt's friend had left even thought they wanted to stay they had lives to live. Izzy decided to stay and keep T.K. company. Mimi looked at Matt she bent her head forward and kissed his lips "Please don't leave me Matt." she whispered. Suddenly Matt's eyes fluttered open "Mi.......Mi....Mimi.." Matt stuttered. Mimi almost jumped out of her seat.  
"Matt your awake thank god."  
"Mimi..." Matt was breathing hard " I wanted....to say I'm sorry for being so jealous....."   
"Matt save your energy..."  
"No this is important," Matt said coughing." I want you too know ....I ..... still love you." Matt violently coughed.  
"Matt please...." Mimi pleaded.  
"Mimi I want you ......*cough, cough*......to know that I imagined my life with you and nobody else.......I was going to ask you to marry me.....at the dance....I'm sorry Mimi..."  
"Matt I love you don't leave me..." Mimi kissed Matt again.  
"Mimi.....I will love you ....forever.........." Matt closed his eyes and suddenly a sound that shattered Mimi's heart his heart stopped beating.  
Mimi screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! " Mimi ran out the door and yelled for help docters came rushing into Matt's room and tried resuscitating him. Mimi was horrified at what she saw. Matt's parents and T.k. came rushing into the room Izzy followed Matt's mother and t.k began to cry as Matt's fater tried to comfort each one of them. Izzy came over and tried to comfort Mimi. It was little Mimi kept crying she didn't know what to do she was going mad. Suddenly the docters stopped and pulled the cover over Matt's face.  
"I'm sorry," the docter turned around "His brain was hemorraging he lost too much blood there was nothing we could do."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matt's mother came rushing to the side of the bed crying T.k. and Matt's father followed.  
Mimi cried into Izzy's shoulder as he tried to comfort Mimi "I'm sorry Mimi." Izzy stood there as Mimi cried into the night.  
  
***********  
  
Six years later   
  
"Mimi I know this might me sudden but we've been dating for a while......." Izzy said getting down on one knee. "But will you marry me?"  
Mimi looked surprised Izzy was the only other person she loved after Matt had died. Izzy had helped her through it and after he had helped her they started to see each other more. She didn't want to forget Matt but she had to move on. Mimi looked at the ring on her finger it was from Matt after he died they had found a ring in his clothing inscribed with her name and Matt's name.She decided that a part of Matt will always be with her as long as she wore the ring. She looked at Izzy "Izzy I want you to know that I'm going to wear Matt's ring no matter what and if you can deal with that then yes."  
"I know the ring is important to you......did you just say yes?" Izzy replied in excitement..  
"Yes."  
"PRODIGIOUS!!!!" Izzy yelled. Izzy picked Mimi up from the picnic mat and spun her around. "I love you Mimi"  
"I love you too." Mimi kissed Izzy as he put her down he took the ring from his hand and slid it next to Matt's ring on Mimi's hand. Izzy kissed Mimi and watched the sunset and remembered who they loss that brought them together.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
I'm sorry it wasn't a Mimato..........BUT PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!  
  
  
  
I'll try to write more but school is about to start so it might be difficult......but I want you to know I appreciate the people who take the time to read and review my stories and I hope you keep reading my stories as I try to continue to write them during school days.  
  
  



End file.
